In a communication system, a transmitter receives a base-band signal from a mobile station modem (MSM), up-converts the base-band signal to radio-frequency (RF) using one or more mixers, then amplifies the RF signal, such as via driver amplifiers and power amplifiers, for transmission via an antenna.
Power efficiency is important in advanced wireless applications, especially in handset devices because better power efficiency generally means longer talk time for the handset user. A bottleneck of the power efficiency in wireless transceivers is the transmitter. Among the transmitter blocks, the largest power consumers are the amplifiers which include driver amplifier (DA) and power amplifier (PA). Other transmitter blocks along a transmit path also contribute to the overall power consumption of the transmitter.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for reducing the power consumption in transmitter blocks of transmitters of wireless devices.